Swingin'
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: A fixed game of truth or dare leaves Kate in an undesirable situation. TATE and MCABBY. I know it's a bit of a cliche idea, but it's a twoshot so just R&R it anyway!


_**A/N: Allo poppits! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Don't lie – I know you did P**_

_**OMG I just watched the episode where McGee tells Tony about the car he had in high school and then Tony hugs him! I love that bit! Lol. Anyways… here's my latest story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own it all. That is why I am on posting my stories on here. Because I own it. **_

"Hey Abbs, McGee," Kate greeted as she entered the lab, Tony hot on her heels.

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Gibbs sent us down to see if you two had hacked into the system yet."

"I told him it would be difficult. The security in that place is too tough. We can get as far as the local index but everything's too heavily guarded."

She told them as she watched Tony creep up behind McGee and gently put a post-it note on his back.

"Where is Gibbs?"

"He had a mysterious meeting downtown," Tony informed her with a frown.

"Mysterious hey?" Abby grinned with a glint in her eye.

McGee still hadn't said anything, absorbed in cyberspace.

Suddenly the room went dark and all computer noises stopped. The room was silent, aside from McGee's whimpering. "I was so close!"

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"A power-cut Katie."

"Well obviously DiNozzo, but why didn't the generator kick in?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

Tony walked toward the door as Abby began to smirk. She could see what was about to happen and watched eagerly. Tony approached the sensor-activated doors without thinking properly and smacked straight into them. As he fell to the floor, Kate and Abby laughed and McGee brightened up a little. He stood up and glared at them all, which wasn't very effective in the dim light.

After they'd all had a good chuckle at Tony's expense, realization hit Kate.

"Are we… stuck in here?"

"Yep!" Abby sang cheerily.

"There must be a way out."

"Nope. Not unless someone hits the emergency button on the outside of the door."

"What good is an emergency button on the outside of the door?"

There was silence for a few more minutes. Tony moved to lay on the futon, Kate took a seat at one of the benches with McGee and Abby was spinning on her chair.

"Hey Kate, Truth or dare?" She suddenly asked her friend.

"What are we, twelve?"

Abby frowned, then spun around in her chair to face Tony.

"Tony, truth or dare?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Dare."

"Um… I dare you to kiss McGee."

"WHAT!?" McGee exclaimed.

"Only joking… we have to work up to that." Both McGee and Tony sighed in relief. Kate realized just how interesting this game could get.

"I dare you to… serenade me!"

Tony laughed a little and stood up.

"Anything for you Abbs," he grinned as he took her hand and began to sing in Italian to her. They all shut-up upon hearing he wasn't bad. Abby listened intently, her eyes twinkling. When it was over, she clapped and gushed while Tony took a bow.

"Not bad, DiNozzo. What's the song called?" Kate asked.

"I Wanna Lick You."

"DiNozzo!" Kate exclaimed as Abby laughed and McGee nearly choked on a Caf-Pow.

"Just goes to show that Italian is the language of_ lurve – _you could be saying anything and it almost always sounds good."

"Your turn Tony," Abby urged.

"Are you two wimps playing or what?" Tony asked them. Kate and McGee looked at each other. McGee shrugged.

"I'm in," he said.

Kate sighed. "I suppose," she sulked. "It can't be that much longer until someone finds us."

"We're last on the food chain Katie. In an emergency, Gibbs is down here in a flash, but Gibbs isn't here, so it'll be a while before anyone else looks for us. Ducky'll be up if he isn't trapped too."

"Truth or dare McGee?" Tony asked him.

"Uh… truth."

Tony made chicken noises, but gave him a question anyway.

"Who's the hot chick on your I-pod?"

Kate noticed Abby's posture suddenly stiffen.

"Don't call her that."

"Answer the question."

"Her name's Laura. She's my ex-girlfriend. Is it my turn now?"

Tony nodded. And McGee glanced at Abby quickly.

"Abby, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… to, um," McGee couldn't think of anything, "Any suggestions guys?"

"Rock McGee's world Abby," Tony dared her. McGee turned to look at him with a very confused expression, but before he could use his mouth to form words, Abby had taken his face in her hands and was now, as DiNozzo so eloquently put it, "rocking his world".

Kate gasped and DiNozzo covered his eyes with his hand, peeking out through his fingers every so often to check if it was over yet. He cleared his throat and Abby reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"My turn!" She exclaimed happily as McGee shook his head and focused all his energy on lowering his heart rate whilst trying to wipe the black smudges off his face. "I do believe it's Kate's turn," she smiled evilly and turned to her best friend.

"Abby, be nice… please?"

"Truth or dare Kate?"

"Tru…" Kate saw DiNozzo start to flap his chicken wings and changed her mind to spite him. "Dare."

"Ooo, a gutsy one! I dare you…"

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on for Kate while Abby considered her torture.

"You have to pose as Tony's girlfriend at a party tomorrow night so you can help me out."

"Abby no. How is me playing happy families with _that_ going to help you?! You're making this up just to torture me!"

"No I'm not. Tell her Tony, McGee."

"Abby has a creepy ex-boyfriend who stole her stuff and she needs to get it back. I owe her from… another time… and hence me going undercover at his party to retrieve said objects," Tony summarized.

"This whole thing was a set-up wasn't it? You just needed someone to pose as Tony's girlfriend and knew I wouldn't do it under normal circumstances. Why me?!"

"Because this guy is scary Kate… and you are a federal agent! It is your duty!" Abby was trying to sound authoritative and failed somewhat.

"Why do I have to be his girlfriend? Why can't we turn up separately?"

"Because it's a, uh, a swingers party Kate," McGee told her.

"Pardon?"

"You'll turn up with Tony, and end up with me. No creepy guys – promise."

"C'mon Kate… please? I'll be forever in your debt!"

Kate looked at each of her 'friends'. After a moment, she sighed and threw her hands in the air. "You so owe me Abby."

"I know!" Abby hugged Kate hard and then the power all came back on and Tony ran for the door.

"Coming honey?" He called back to Kate from the elevator.

"Do not even start DiNozzo," she narrowed her eyes at him angrily and followed him out of the lab.

When they were out of sight, Abby turned to McGee and kicked him in the leg.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Sticker on your back," she shrugged.

**_A/N: OK well there's obviously more coming, but I have exams all this week so it'll probably be a week before I update. I'm thinking this'll only be a two-shotter, but I guess we'll see how we go. My motto – 'alert it if you like it!' oh and my other motto – 'REVIEW!!!'_**


End file.
